


Beta or Omega?

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, san and yunho platonic, yunho big babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho is keeping a secret from all of his members. What will happen if the secret fell out?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	Beta or Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> finally have the courage to post this one. please be nice.

"Alright, don't forget to pack tonight and don't sleep too late. The plane will depart at 8 so we need to go at 6 and you guys need to be ready by 5.30. I'll see you guys in a few hours." says the manager and he left the dorm.

Ateez just finished their schedule and they are exhausted but they still need to pack their luggage for international schedules in Japan. Everyone groaned simultaneously after hearing the click of the door indicating that the manager had gone out.

"I'm so tired... I don't want to pack..." says San as he throws himself on the couch in the living room.

"Me too..." says Wooyoung as he goes over to where San is and throws himself on top of San and rubs his face at San's gland mixing their scent together.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong shakes their head though they have a little smile on their lips watching WooSan with their antics.

"I'm going to shower first then." says Yunho as he sees that everyone is still in the living room and doesn't seem to want to move and slowly walk towards his room.

He went to put his backpack in his room and fetch his towel before walking to the bathroom with his eyes half open and he nearly bumped head to head with Mingi in the hallway. Mingi had put his hands on Yunho's waist while Yunho had his hands on Mingi's shoulders or they would have collided with each other.

Yunho is flustered at how close they are but he didn't say anything only standing there with his hands still on Mingi's shoulders, his eyes didn't meet Mingi's, looking at Mingi's neck instead.

"Be careful Yunho ah. We don't want anyone to be injured right now." says Mingi a bit stern using his Alpha's voice a bit. Don't get him wrong, Mingi is not angry at Yunho, more like worried as Yunho usually will walk with his eyes half open most of the time when he is exhausted and it can lead to an injury if he didn't be careful enough with his surroundings.

Yunho, still has his eyes downcast, nodding his head while pouting, mumbling an "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." Mingi sighs softly at the pouting beta in front of him. Mingi always thought that Yunho is more like an omega than a beta because Yunho is softer and more submissive than a normal beta but Yunho had insisted that he is a beta when they all had a group meeting about telling each other their status before debuting a few years ago.

"Go shower and don't fall asleep in there okay?" says Mingi while ruffling Yunho's hair and Yunho nods his head before continuing walking to the bathroom. Mingi kept watching the taller walking slowly to the bathroom in fear that Yunho would suddenly trip on air or something and only went to his own room after he saw Yunho had safely entered the bathroom.

Mingi always had this protective feeling whenever it involved Yunho. He always makes sure that the taller is safe in any condition that sometimes Yunho had been very annoyed with Mingi that he avoided being near him because he can't do anything if he did. Yunho loves to play around with the other members in the practice room or at their fansigning event that he sometimes gets too hyper and results in him tripping or colliding with others. When it happens, Yunho will instantly get smothered by Mingi who would scold him to be careful and not let Yunho be hyper anymore which results in the taller pouting until Mingi sighs and lets him go.

After the shower, Yunho is in his room with a small towel on his shoulder while packing his clothes slowly. He felt a little bit off, like he's tired more than usual today but he let it aside thinking that he's only overworked and everyone is the same. San came into the room a few minutes after, fresh from showering while drying his hair with a small towel.

San looks over to Yunho who seems to be packing with an auto-pilot mode and tilts his head. Usually Yunho would turn on the music on his phone and bounce around while packing but tonight the taller one didn't do any kind of music and is packing in silence.

"Are you alright pup?" asked San as he walked to the taller and stopped in front of him tilting his head upwards looking at Yunho's face.

Yunho blinks as San enters his vision, making him stop packing. San frown as Yunho only looks at him with a blank expression so he repeats his question again.

"Yunho? Are you alright?" San asked and put his hand on Yunho's forehead fearing that the taller might have a fever.

"I don't know.." says Yunho and San is now starting to panic.

"You're not warm. What do you mean by you don't know pup?"

"I'm feeling a bit off.. That's all.." says Yunho pouting.

"Have you eaten your suppressant this week?" San says and something in Yunho clicks. His suppressant! Yunho forgot all about it as their schedules this month are so packed that it didn't cross his mind. Yunho's eyes widen as he remembers something.

"Oh no.. Sani ah.. I ate the last one last week.. and I forgot to order a new one.."

"What?! And you didn't tell me that the suppressant you took last week was the last one?! Pup! I told you to let me know so that this kind of thing won't happen!" San hiss at Yunho and Yunho feels like crying.

"I-I forgot.. I really did.. I didn't mean to not tell you about it.. We were so busy and all.. I'm sorry.." says Yunho as he downcast his eyes looking to the ground, lips wobbling.

"Hey hey, I'm not angry, pup. I'm sorry if my words were harsh." says San pulling Yunho's head towards his shoulder after he sees that Yunho is on the verge of crying.

Yunho instantly wrapped his arms around San's waist and buried his head in San's neck, breathing shakily.

"W-what should I do Sani ah.. Will there be a pharmacy that is still open at this hour..?"

"I don't think so.. Wooyoung doesn't have any of his suppressant anymore after we’ve mated. Should I ask Hongjoong hyung if he still have any?" San ask and Yunho is quick to shake his head.

"No! I don't want anyone to know.. You know how I feel about this Sani ah.."

San sighs softly. He does know. It was pure luck for him to find out that Yunho is actually an Omega a few weeks after they became roommates.

[Flashback]

_ It was an off day for ATEEZ and San was walking to their dorm after he went out to see his friends. As far as he knows, no one will be at the dorm until night. Some hanging out with their friends, some going back to their parents house. As San enters the dorm, he nonchalantly walks to his room only to find Yunho, who doesn't realize his presence, rummaging through his drawer and pulls out a white bottle. _

_ San silently watched Yunho open the cap and pull out one of the pills and swallow it before drinking the water in the glass that was on the table near the drawer. San recognizes the white bottle but he doesn't want to make an assumption so he goes to Yunho and speaks. _

_ "What are those pills for Yunho ah?" _

_ Yunho jumps and turns around, face ghostly white and his eyes wide. He pulls the white bottle to his back out of San's view and it only makes the beta more interested in it. _

_ "S-sani! N-nothing! Why are you here so early?" _

_ "Got tired hanging out with my friends so I left early to rest. What about you? I thought you said you were gonna visit your parents?" _

_ "I did but I left early as they have to go to my cousin's house in Gwangju." _

_ San hummed and closed his distance with Yunho making Yunho slightly recoil and bumped his back onto the drawer behind him. _

_ "May I see what you are hiding from me Yunho ah?" _

_ Yunho pales and shakes his head. _

_ "I-it's nothing. I promise. Just some vitamins my mom gave me." _

_ "Oh is it? Then why won't you let me see it? I won't eat it. I just want to see what kind of vitamins your mom gave you." _

_ Yunho bit his lips and not meeting San's eyes. San tilt his head at this. After contemplating in his mind, San decided to use his beta's voice to see if it gives any reaction to Yunho. _

_ "Yunho. Let me see the bottle. Now." _

_ Yunho deflates right away. His shoulder slumped, his lips wobbled and there were tears threatening to fall but he pulled out his hand from his back and shakily gave the bottle to San. _

_ San took it from Yunho's grip and read the label making him sigh softly already knowing about the pills but can't seem to believe it right now. San was about to speak but Yunho had done it first. _

_ "I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone!" San looked up from the bottle to Yunho's face and his heart broke a little when he saw Yunho with his face full of terror and tears running down on his cheeks. _

_ "Why can't I tell them Yunho ah? They deserve to know this crucial thing." _

_ Yunho whimpers, his shoulder starts to shake as he tries to hold his sobs in and failing. He slowly gets down on his knees, face tilted downwards and his hand clasp together on his thighs. "Please.. I'm begging you.. Don't tell them.. Please.." _

_ San panicked. He didn't mean to make Yunho bow and begs for him not to tell anyone. He rushed to sit on the floor with Yunho and took Yunho's hand that had begun to shake, holding it gently. _

_ "No no. I'm sorry Yunho ah. I won't tell them. I'm sorry for making you this stress. Please stop crying. I'm sorry." _

_ San had pulled Yunho in his embrace and Yunho was quick to bury his face in the crook of San's neck, sobbing heavily. San had one of his hands rubbing Yunho's back while the other hand stroked Yunho's head in an attempt to calm Yunho down. _

_ After a few minutes calming Yunho down, Yunho finally stops crying but he doesn't move from his position on San's lap. San then started to speak with a very gentle voice. _

_ "Pup. Can you tell me why you lie about your status?" _

_ Yunho sighs softly and mumbles, "B-because I'm ashamed of it." _

_ San widens his eyes and looks down to Yunho and he can see how Yunho's face has turned red and he won't make any eye contact with him. _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Omegas are supposed to be adorable and small. I'm neither." _

_ "You're adorable though." _

_ "I'm big Sani ah.. I'm even bigger than most Alphas. Who would want an Omega that is bigger than them? I don't think they can even pick me up. People would laugh at the Alpha for having an Omega bigger than them. You know this. Everyone knows this." _

_ San sighs. He knows alright. He knows how people still have a small mindset when it comes to Alphas and Omegas statures. Alphas need to be big and strong while Omegas need to be small and weak. _

_ "If Hongjoongie hyung hear this, he would lecture you for two hours you know." _

_ Yunho tilted his head a bit, finally making eye contact with San. _

_ "Why..?" _

_ San boop Yunho's nose earned him an adorable blush from Yunho and stopped himself from cooing out loud. _

_ "Did you forget already pup? On how Hongjoongie hyung fight with our Sajangnim for not letting him be the leader after we all voted for him saying 'An Alpha should be the leader'? Do you remember what Hongjoongie hyung said at that time?" _

_ Yunho nods his head. _

_ "He said that it doesn't matter what your status is, if you are good at doing it then you deserve the best of it." _

_ "Yes and that's how Sajangnim let him be our leader. I'm sure if I tell him how you feel ashamed being an Omega you will get a handful from him." _

_ "This is different Sani.. Look at Hongjoongie hyung, he has Seonghwa hyung as his Alpha and they look so cute and perfect together. Who would want me as their mate Sani.. I'm too big.. It's better for me to be a beta.." _

_ San sighs. "Fine.. I won't tell anyone." _

_ "Thank you Sani" _

[Present Time]

"The best thing to do now is wait until we have arrived in Japan tomorrow and you can buy the suppressant there pup."

"But.. Do we have free time though?"

"Oh.. I'm not sure pup.."

Yunho sighs letting go of San and sits on his bed, drawing his knees near his chest and wrapping his arms around it.

San runs his hand through Yunho's hair, thinking.

"Yunho ah, have you ever forgot to take your suppressant on time before like right now?"

Yunho shook his head slowly. He has a frown on his face looking down at the floor.

"So you're not sure when your heat will hit do you?"

Yunho nods, pouting and sighing letting his head fall on his knees.

"We have one more problem Sani.."

"Hm? What is it?"

"The only time I experienced a heat was when I was presenting. I'm on suppressant after that until now.."

San eyes widen.

"What? So... you know nothing about your heat then.. It is a problem.."

Yunho plops himself sideways on the bed and curls into a ball, close to whining. San sat down on Yunho's bed stroking his back.

"It's alright Yunho ah, we'll think of something okay? If you're lucky, which you usually are, your heat might come when we're back in Korea again."

Yunho whines while having his head buried in his pillow. "I don't want my heat to come.. Why did I have to forget about the suppressant..."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. What's done is done. Come on pup, continue your packing and go to sleep."

Yunho sighs heavily before getting up from his bed and doing what San told him to.

\--

Their flight to Japan went without a hitch and they are currently in the lobby of their hotel that they will treat as their dorm for 2 weeks, waiting for the manager to give them their room keys.

Yunho had been a little quiet but he still is bouncing around with the others occasionally. San had watch over him since they left the dorm, at the airport, in the flight until now that Wooyoung starts to glare at San for paying more attention towards Yunho than him. Yunho gave San his puppy eyes whenever San get too close to him before subtly pushing San to go to Wooyoung. He didn't want the Omega to have a fight with the Beta so he assured San that he's feeling fine most of the time.

Yunho is having a crisis right now that San didn't notice. He wants Mingi. He had been eyeing the younger since they arrived at the airport a few hours ago. He is very tempted to rub his nose at Mingi's neck but has controlled himself from doing so. He had to stand a little bit further than the younger as Mingi's scent seems to be the only thing that he can smell, and it's making him crazy.

Yunho is playing with his phone waiting for their manager to finish checking them in and belatedly realize the smell of sandalwood reaches his nose until it's the only thing that he can smell meaning that Mingi is very close to him right now. Yunho looks over to his left and nearly screeches as Mingi is very  **very** close to him seemingly smelling his neck. Yunho takes two steps to the right, laughing awkwardly when Mingi makes eye contact with him.

"M-mingi? What are you doing?"

Mingi tilt his head and try to come in closer to Yunho which Yunho had to put his hands on Mingi's chest preventing him to do so.

"Do you always smell like a lavender Yunho ah? I thought your scent are more like a soft marshmallow?"

Yunho widened his eyes. He forgot that without his suppressant, his original scent will come out and he starts to panic trying to think of something to tell Mingi.

"Uh. Uhm, I think you m-mistaken it with my n-new perfume? I bought it a few days ago and o-only got to wear it today."

"Oh, I guess so. Are you alright though? You look somewhat..edgy today?"

Yunho nods his head quickly saying, "I'm fine I'm fine. Excited to perform here in Japan is all."

Mingi nods at that and before he can say another word, their manager calls them to regroup together.

"Alright, so have you guys decided on roomies?" the manager asked and everyone shook their head.

"Then I'll assign it for you guys. Hongjoong and Yunho. Seonghwa and Yeosang. Mingi and San. Wooyoung and Jongho."

The manager chuckles a little when he sees Hongjoong and Wooyoung pouted because their mates are not going to be their roomies for 2 weeks but they didn't say anything and take their keys silently.

"As far as I know, there won't be any problem with these arrangements. Right? Hongjoong and Wooyoung's heat is not until 3 or 4 months later so it would be fine. Unless their heat comes early, only then I will let you guys change your roomies. Now go to your assigned room and rest. You guys have schedules 2 hours from now."

Everyone nodded their heads and walked to the elevator to go to their room.

Fortunately, nothing happened to Yunho throughout the entire schedule that day. Just a small discomfort but nothing that Yunho can't handle and San had given him a bracelet that helped dull Yunho's omega scent and Yunho can't thank him enough.

\--

Yunho starts to think that maybe San was right, that his heat might hit him when they are back in Korea because it's the 4th day they are in Japan and nothing big happens. Though Yunho still has the discomfort feelings occasionally, his heat didn't come. The only big thing is only Yunho being clingy towards Mingi.

Mingi had been confused when Yunho started being clingy to him after the start of their schedules in Japan but he never denied the taller from being close and clingy with him. San had noticed that and he went to confront Yunho about it asking the Omega if he is alright and subtly checking his temperature a few times but Yunho had dismissed him saying that he is fine, he only wanted to stay close to Mingi as Mingi's scent calms him down.

Yunho had tried to go buy his suppressant but never got the time for it so he opted to just buy his suppressant when they are back in Korea.

Today is the 5th day and they have a few outdoor photoshoots and a fansigning event.

They are currently doing a photoshoot at a beautiful park and after being outside for a few hours, Yunho had developed a small headache. He had stopped playing around with Wooyoung and Yeosang after he felt a wave of nausea swept in his stomach and is currently sitting down under the umbrella.

Mingi had somewhat sensed Yunho's discomfort so he went to the taller and asked him, "Yunho? Are you alright? You look pale." Yunho shook his head slowly, pouting on his face. "My head hurts.." 

Mingi hums as he puts his hand on Yunho's forehead and frowns a bit when he feels Yunho is a bit warmer than usual. "You're a bit warm. Do you want to sleep a bit? You have done your part right? Group photos are in another 2 hours anyway." says Mingi as he said next to Yunho.

Yunho tilted his head thinking. He does want to sleep, maybe his headache would be gone but he doesn't want to be alone. "When is your turn Mingi?" "I just did mine. So I'm like you. Free for another 2 hours. Why?" Yunho, hearing that, immediately scoot closer to Mingi and lay his head on the younger's shoulder. "Then be my pillow? I don't want to sleep alone.." Mingi chuckles and makes himself comfortable while wrapping his arm around Yunho's waist. "Sure, I'll wake you up when we have to do the group shot."

His headache is still not gone. In fact, it has become worse. Yunho felt like there were some tiny people inside his head kicking and punching like a maniac. Mingi had woken him up as they had to do the group shot and Yunho cringe mentally thinking how the flashes will hurt his head but decided not to tell anyone as to not mess with the schedules.

Yunho managed to finish the group shot and now they are going to the fansigning event. Yunho is feeling worse. He had been feeling hot and cold all at the same time and it's becoming unbearable but he still doesn't want to tell anyone about his discomfort. His stomach is hurting too.

_ I'll wait until the fansinging is done and then I'll tell them. _

Mingi had a hunch that something was wrong with Yunho but the taller insist that his headache is gone and he's fine but whenever Mingi tries to touch him, Yunho would avoid him making excuses or playfully swat his hand. Mingi stopped prying when Yunho had given him the most pitiful puppy eyes ever and opted just to watch over Yunho at the fansign.

_ This is not a good idea _ , Yunho thought. They are currently interacting with their fans while signing their albums and Yunho is starting to feel like he could faint at any time. He does his best to be subtle about his pain but it's getting harder and harder to hide it. Even some of the fans had started to ask him if he's alright because sometimes he is shivering and sometimes he's sweating and he becomes paler by the minute.

After the last of their fan is done with Yunho, he immediately drop his pen and slump on the table as a wave of pain surge in his stomach. He can no longer hide it and he whimpers making Hongjoong and Yeosang who is sitting next to him look over to him. Yeosang still have to entertain the last fan so he gave Hongjoong a tilt with his chin to see what is wrong with Yunho.

"Yunho? Are you alright?" says Hongjoong as he puts his hand on Yunho's shoulder and frowns when he can feel Yunho's temperature even with his clothes on. Yunho whimpers and shakes his head, his hands start to tremble as he presses it against his stomach.

"H-hurts.. E-everything hurts.."

Hongjoong panic. "Alright, you're going to the hospital." Yunho widens his eyes and looks over to Hongjoong, "N-no! C-can't I rest at the hotel instead? P-please?"

Hongjoong frown. "I can feel your heat without even touching your skin Yunho ah. You definitely have a fever. It's better for you to go to the hospital first."

Yunho wants to cry now. If they bring him to the hospital, no doubt they will know right away that Yunho is an Omega. He never had to go to the hospital since entering KQ because he doesn't want them to know that he's an Omega so he is very careful with his health.

"P-please.. I don't want to... P-please..." says Yunho and he is near crying at the moment making all the other members panic. San nearly fell when he ran so fast to Yunho making Wooyoung a bit confused but he didn't say anything.

"Yunho?! Is this what I think it is??" whispers San in Yunho's ear and Yunho immediately nods and shakes his head making San perplexed. "Yes or no Yun?!". Yunho whimpers as another wave shakes within his body. "I d-don't know! M-maybe, maybe n-not!".

"What's happening here? San? Why are you whispering with Yunho? Do you know something that we don't?" says Mingi and San pales a little. San looks over from Yunho to Mingi a few times and he sighs not knowing what to say. He promised Yunho that he won't tell anyone but if Mingi uses his Alpha voice, San can't do anything but to oblige.

Before San can say anything, Yunho suddenly falls onto the floor as he can no longer hold himself up and the bracelet that San gave him fell off from his wrist and all hell breaks loose.

An overwhelming Lavender scent swarmed the entire hall making San panic while trying to pick Yunho up before Mingi swatted his hand away growling and saying "Don't touch him."

San stops MIngi from touching Yunho who is already half conscious and shaking on the floor while he panicky search for the bracelet that had fell off somewhere under the table or chairs. 

Mingi grabbed it first when he saw it a few inches away from Yunho and San pales even more but everyone was shocked when Mingi settled the bracelet onto Yunho's wrist.

It is a rule in the idols and entertainment world that bodyguards can only be betas as things like this does not affect them. The problem is the fans. Ateez's bodyguards are struggling to not let the Alphas come at Yunho but once Mingi has put on the bracelet on Yunho, the scent diminishes and everyone is finally calming down.

There are several fans that are an Alpha male are still trying to get close to Yunho, making Mingi glare at each one of them and give them a very angry low growl as a warning not to come close. It works as they back off when Mingi had growled. Thankfully everyone in Ateez minus Yunho and Mingi have already mated so the other Alphas in Ateez which are Seonghwa and Jongho had helped Mingi chase away the Alphas in the hall.

Things are not great with Yunho though. He had been crying on the floor as he can smell every Alpha that can't control their lust and had given off the pheromone making Yunho feel like throwing up as all the scents overwhelm him. The major part of it because it's not the scent that he wants.

Yeosang who had been with Yunho the entire time heard intangible words coming from the crying Omega so he came closer to Yunho to hear what he was trying to say.

"M-Mingi.. I w-want Mingi.. P-please.."

If this Yunho is their normal Yunho, never will he ask for Mingi now that Mingi knows he's an omega. Yunho would run away first but as he is now in pain and having Mingi's scent calms him down, he doesn't care anymore.

Yeosang heard him so he shout Mingi's name making the Alpha that is still standing in front of Yunho glaring at the fans look down at his back to Yeosang.

"Yunho needs you. I think your scent helps with his pain."

"Doesn't that mean they are mates then?" asked Wooyoung and Hongjoong shrug, "It won't be a surprise though."

Mingi quickly walks to Yunho and crouches down, having his arm around Yunho's neck and another under Yunho's knees, hauling him up. When Yunho is in Mingi's arms, he unconsciously moves towards Mingi's neck, rubbing his nose at the younger's gland though he is still sobbing and smearing his tears onto Mingi's neck. Mingi lets him while he whispers sweet nothings at Yunho and after a while, Yunho begins to calm down and stops crying.

Yunho is still in pain, but Mingi's scent has helped him dull the pain a bit. This is actually a major sign to know if someone is your mate so when Mingi saw Yunho calm down and seemingly are not in much pain than before, he looked over to everyone in Ateez giving them a big smile.

The other members also have a big smile on their face as they congratulate both Yunho and Mingi but the happy occasion is cut short when Yunho cries out in Mingi's arms as another wave of pain surges throughout his body. Mingi frowns.

"I don't think this is a normal heat? It wasn't suppose to hurt this much right?" Mingi says as he looks over to Wooyoung and Hongjoong. Both of them nod their head, looking over at Yunho in worry. "It doesn't actually hurt, more like very uncomfortable. Something is wrong with Yunho I think." says Hongjoong.

"Come on boys, to the hotel. I'll bring a doctor for Yunho." says their manager and everyone quickly went with him to their van.

"It's because Yunho only ever experiences heat when he presents. He's on the suppressant after that until now." says San quietly when all of them are seated in the van with Yunho on MIngi's lap, half conscious.

"What?!" says Wooyoung as he looks over to San beside him with wide eyes. "How do you know about this?"

San sighs softly. "A few weeks after we became roommates. He literally begs me on his knees to not tell any of you guys."

"Why?" Yeosang says as everyone is now interested in the conversation wanting to know why Yunho doesn't want anyone to know he is an Omega.

"I don't know if I can tell you guys this..."

"Come on. Just spill it. Everyone knows now anyway." says Hongjoong and San sighs again rubbing his face. "Because, Yunho says that he is ashamed of what he is-"

"What do you mean? Does he hates Omegas then?" Wooyoung says softly cutting San and San huff at his mates, holding Wooyoung's hands. "Let me finish babe. He does not hate Omegas. He hates himself. His stature. He's ashamed of being a very tall and big Omega. His words are, I quote 'I'm big Sani ah.. I'm even bigger than most Alphas. Who would want an Omega that is bigger than them? I don't think they can even pick me up. People would laugh at the Alpha for having an Omega bigger than them.' I tried telling him that he is adorable but he doesn't believe me."

Everyone is silent after that not knowing what to say.

"Well I'm gonna change that then. I don't fucking care if he's taller or bigger. If he's my mate then he is my mate and no one can be a bitch about it." says Mingi as he strokes Yunho's head slowly.

The manager told Mingi to room with Yunho until his heat ends and Mingi happily obliged. Mingi had put Yunho down on his bed after they arrived at the hotel. Yunho had fainted and it worried everyone out but the manager had assured that it is the best way as Yunho now is pain free and the doctor is already on his way.

\--

"He was in so much pain because his body can't handle the heat that had been suppressed for years. It shocks the body thus the high fever and the pain. This is the side effect of his suppressant. I advise him to stop eating the suppressant from now on. An Omega needs their heat to be healthy actually. If he still takes the suppressant after this, his body can gradually shut down and he can die from it." the doctor says after he had taken a look at Yunho.

"Give him a lot of fluids. Does he have a mate?" asked the doctor and everyone looked over to Mingi while Mingi held one of his hands up, "Me, but I only knew it today." The doctor nods, "Take care of his heat when his slicks are produced, and give him time to rest before doing it again. I suggest that when his slicks are not produced, take care of his temperature. Sponge him with lukewarm water or a bath. Make sure he eats too. I already gave him a shot for his fever. You can start giving his medicine tomorrow. If he still has a fever after his heat ends, he needs to be looked at in the hospital."

Everyone nods and the doctor gives Mingi Yunho's medicine and walks out of the hotel room.

"Alright, let Yunho rest. Mingi, if anything happen or you need something, call me or Hongjoong." says the manager and Mingi nods while everyone walks out of the room leaving Mingi alone with the sleeping Yunho.

Mingi locked the door.

He went to Yunho who is still sleeping on the bed and gently removed the bracelet on his wrist. 

Mingi's nose immediately swarmed with Lavender and his pupil dilated inhaling the new scent as he slowly lay next to Yunho and kissed Yunho's gland before pulling Yunho closer and he let his pheromones out, mixing it with Yunho's and closed his eyes.

\--

Yunho slowly opens his eyes and realizes that he is currently lying on someone's chest. He is about to panic but suddenly his nose is swarmed with sandalwood scent and he instantly calms down. He tilt his head a bit so he can see Mingi's face and blush when he sees that Mingi is already looking at him.

Mingi cupped Yunho's cheek and gently ran his thumb on it, "How are you feeling?". "Better but my head and stomach still hurts.." says Yunho pouting. Mingi hum, "Do you want to take a shower? You still have your makeup on." Yunho was about to nod when he finally remembered everything that happened at the fansign and pales. Mingi saw the changes on Yunho's face and he frowned when Yunho immediately sat up and winced but he determinedly scooted away from Mingi, his lips wobble and Mingi can see tears in his eyes.

"Yun? What's wrong?"

Yunho shakes his head as he whispers but Mingi can still hear him, "Why are you still with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know now that I'm.. an Omega.."

"Yes and? I won't leave my mate Yunho ah, especially you."

Yunho widened his eyes. "M-mate? I'm your m-mate?"

"Yes. My scent helps dull your pain."

"O-oh. N-no wonder.." Yunho says as he looks down and stares at the blanket.

Mingi sighs softly. "Yunho ah, are you okay with me being your mate?"

Yunho nods his head and murmured, "B-but do you?"

"Of course. I was so happy when I realized that you're my mate."

"B-but I'm an Omega though.."

"Yunho, look at me." Mingi says as he had enough with Yunho's anxiety towards his status. He scoot closer to Yunho, take Yunho's hands into his and gently squeeze it.

Yunho stubbornly stares at the blanket pooling around his waist. Mingi huffs a little and says in his Alpha voice. "Yunho. Look at me." Yunho closes his eyes and the tears he had been holding in, run freely on his cheeks before he opens his eyes and looks at Mingi.

"I love you. It doesn't matter whether you're a beta or an omega, regardless of it I'm in love with you. I love you that always smile no matter what, the one that bounce happily in the practice room, the one that make a fool out of himself just to see his members laugh, the one that takes good care of everyone first, the one that smiles brightly whenever we spot Atinys on the streets, the one that never give up when someone try to bring him down, the one that doesn't notice how adorable he can get doing even the simplest thing. I love you for you Yunho ah. I don't care if you're taller than me. I'm stronger you know? I'm the one that brings you here. I never let anyone else touch you. I can pick you up easily. You weigh nothing to me Yunho ah. You need to eat more. You're too light-"

Yunho had been listening to Mingi with his eyes widened and his tears kept running down his cheeks when he processed everything that Mingi said. Yunho giggles when Mingi stops confessing and starts to mother him to eat, making Mingi stop talking and tilt his head. "Why are you laughing? I'm confessing right now!" Yunho giggles again, "You're starting to mother me than confessing Mingi ah.." 

"Huh? What did I say?" 

"For me to eat more." 

"Oh. Well you do need to eat more you know." Yunho shook his head and let a small laugh.

"Anyways, stop saying about how omega should be small and all, I love how my omega looks right now. Okay?"

Yunho bit his lips still have a little bit of self conscious with himself and he mumbles "Are you sure about thi-"

Mingi kisses him. Yunho blushed but he didn't pull away and he kissed Mingi back.

After a while, Mingi pulls back breaking their kiss and look at Yunho whose face are very red, "I'm going to kiss you whenever you have self doubt about your omega self." Yunho huff and pouts but he didn't say anything as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, suddenly feeling a bit tired. Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's head and asks him, "Are you alright?" 

"Tired.. But I want to shower.." 

"I'll help you but maybe you should take a bath, at least you don't have to stand." Yunho nods.

Mingi then gently pushes Yunho until Yunho is lying on the bed making the omega whine, " What are you doing?" 

"To start the water? For your bath?" Yunho groans into the pillow and Mingi chuckles, getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. "I'll be quick."

After starting the bath, Mingi went back to the bed and gently ran his hands along Yunho's back who was lying on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. "What's wrong Yun?"

Yunho groans but he doesn't move so Mingi tickles him at his waist making him yelp and giggle, turning around to stop Mingi's hands from tickling him. "S-stop! Min-! Mingi!"

"I will if you tell me what is wrong." says Mingi as he still tickles Yunho making the omega squirm on the bed giggling while clawing Mingi's hands trying to stop him.

"OKAY OKAY! STOP PLEASE!"

Mingi stops as Yunho takes a few deep breaths and waits for Yunho's breathing to calm down.

"Tell me."

Yunho sighs softly, "Do you think ATINY hates me now? Will ATEEZ have problems because of me after this?"

"What nonsense. ATINY loves you. No matter what your status is. Don't worry too much okay?" says Mingi as he pinches Yunho's cheeks making the omega pouts but he doesn't say anything.

"Come on, I think the bath is ready." says Mingi as he gets up from the bed. Yunho had also got up from the bed only to yelp and stumble over, luckily Mingi had predicted this as he caught Yunho by the waist preventing him from falling and proceeded to pick the omega up as he grunted but let Mingi pick him up.

"You still have your fever Yun, don't push yourself too much." says Mingi as he walks into the bathroom with Yunho in his arms.

"Fever? Do you mean my heat? Isn't this my heat doing?" says Yunho as Mingi put him on the counter.

Mingi, tilting his head at Yunho's question, stayed silent but he spread Yunho's legs and put his fingers at Yunho's hole to feel if there was slick produced. Yunho blushes so hard while yelping and pushing his legs together and glaring at Mingi, his eyes wide. "W-what are you doing?!" Mingi raised one of his eyebrows, amused by his mate's embarrassment. "What? I'm just checking. You don't have to be shy with your mate Yunho ah." 

"Still! Warn me will you?" Mingi chuckles, "Alright alright, I'm sorry. I was just checking if your slick has produced or not because to answer your question just now, you are currently having your heat on top of a high fever because of the side effect of your suppressant and as there is no slick yet, this is your fever doing right now."

"Side effect? My suppressant?"

"Yes bub, the doctor advised you to stop taking it. Your suppressant pills have a bad side effect where it can damage your body if you take it for a very long term."

"O-oh.. O-okay then.."

Mingi smiles as Yunho seems to be fine taking off the suppressant. "Can you take off your clothes? Or do you want my help?" says Mingi and Yunho tries to pull off his clothes only to fail miserably. Yunho pouts and gives Mingi his puppy eyes. Mingi can't help but kiss the pout away before he helps Yunho take his clothes off.

Yunho pouts again when he sees Mingi is not taking off his own clothes. He doesn't want to be alone in the bathtub so he weakly grab Mingi's shirt and tugs it a few times. "Bath with me..?" asked Yunho shyly and Mingi can't deny his request so he nods and takes off his clothes.

Mingi then picked Yunho up and gently put him in the bathtub before he slid himself in and pulled Yunho until his back met with his chest. Yunho sighs in content as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi then gently runs his hands on Yunho's body and the gestures calms Yunho that he is slowly getting sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep, bub, as far as I want to enjoy this bath with you, it's not good for you to be in the water for too long." says Mingi as he starts to pump the shampoo onto his hand and gently wash Yunho's hair, sometimes massaging his scalp making Yunho sigh in content as he replies Mingi with, "I won't".

Mingi had to end their bath early as he can see how sleepy Yunho is so he quickly rinses whatever soap that still lingers on their body and gets out of the bath and picks Yunho up and puts him down on the counter again before taking the towel and dry Yunho with it.

Yunho had his eyes half closed letting Mingi handle him with his clothes and Mingi struggled a bit to put the clothes on his big sleepy baby but he managed and pick the said baby and walk out of the bathroom and put Yunho down on the bed.

Yunho had closed his eyes when Mingi picked him up earlier and when his back was met with the soft bed, he hums and mumble, "Mingi..? Cuddle.." making Mingi smile and shake his head and slide in next to the omega. Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest and wrapped his arms around Mingi's waist before he mumbled a "Thank you for taking care of me.." and slowly falling asleep.

Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead while running his hands on Yunho's waist lulling him to sleep, "I'll always take care of you bub, sleep well."

\--

Yunho woke up sweating. He is aware that he is no longer on top of Mingi and has turned to the other side. He feels hot. Too hot. Yunho tugs on his shirt before he claws 'em off and sighs in relief when he feels the cool air from the aircond. He was about to close his eyes to sleep again when a sudden wave surge in him made him whine and grip his stomach in an attempt to quench the pain away.

Yunho rolls over and whines again as another wave comes making him shuddered. He realizes that his pants are soaked. Yunho shakily grabs Mingi's shirt and tug weakly to arouse the sleeping alpha. He doesn't know why, but he really needs Mingi right now. Mingi doesn't seem to wake up so Yunho slaps his stomach a few times and finally Mingi groans.

"Yunho? What's wrong?" Mingi croaks as he slowly sits on the bed and when he is coherent enough, he finally smells it.

The heat.

His omega's heat.

Mingi's pupils instantly dilated as he looked over to the writhing omega next to him.

"Yunho? Baby?" Mingi says as he touches the omega and Yunho instantly whines and grabs Mingi's hand.

"M-mingi. Help me.. I d-don't know what's going on..Hot.. Too hot.."

Mingi rubs Yunho's stomach gently and it sends shivers down Yunho's body making him whine again. "Your heat is here baby." says Mingi as he gets closer to Yunho and hovers over him, pushing Yunho's sweaty bangs out of the way.

"W-what? I d-don't know what to d-do.." whine Yunho and he involuntarily moans when Mingi suddenly licks his neck but he tilts his head giving more access to Mingi.

"Don't worry baby, relax, I'll help you all the way but you need to tell me if something's wrong. Okay?" says Mingi as he gives Yunho's neck a few more kitten licks, making the omega moans again.

"Answer me." says Mingi in his Alpha's voice as Yunho didn't reply.

"Y-yes, A-alpha.." Yunho says between his moans.

"Let's get you out of this pants." Mingi says as he yanks the pants in one sweep and spreads Yunho's leg to see all those slicks running down from Yunho's hole. Mingi licked his lips at the delicious view but he went to kiss Yunho instead. The dessert can wait for a few more minutes, thought Mingi.

Yunho was lost in the kiss with Mingi. He felt so hot and horny at the same time and his hole was pulsing, wanting something in it, preferably Mingi's. "M-min.. W-want you.. P-please.."

Mingi pecks Yunho's lips before he latches himself on Yunho's neck, giving it a few sucks on several places making Yunho moan loudly. "M-min.. P-please.."

Mingi shushes him down with a gentle bite near Yunho's mate gland and Yunho sees stars. "Not so fast baby, I need to make your body relax and prepare you first. This will hurt if I don't do it properly. I don't want to hurt you."

Yunho whines but he complies.

Mingi then shook off his clothes as he's becoming hot himself, the same with his pants. After getting out of his clothes, Mingi parted Yunho's leg a bit and sat himself between it while he attacked Yunho's collar bone marking him there. It's a nice view for Mingi as he looks down at the red faced Yunho, his eyes close and his lips parted in pants, moaning occasionally when Mingi licks and bite his skin.

Yunho has become a moaning mess under Mingi, his hands keep grabbing Mingi's hand for assurance as he moans and pleads for Mingi. Yunho's chest and neck is a mess of red and Mingi finally take pity of his omega's plead but he still want to tease him a bit more so in the midst of Yunho's moans and pleads, Mingi suck on Yunho's nipple making the omega arch his back and moans loudly.

"Ah... M-min.... P-pleasee...." says Yunho as he can feel how much of his slick coming out of his hole and his cock is already hard. After a few suck, Mingi let go of the abused nipple, and lick his way down until Yunho's navel and he lingers making a few suck there marking his omega again. "Mine." Mingi says as he keeps on sucking around Yunho's navel.

Yunho had his hand grabbing Mingi's hair lightly while his other hand was clutching the bed sheets. He closes his eyes feeling all the pleasure Mingi is giving him and he breaks into the loudest moan when Mingi suddenly sucks on his cock without giving him any warning.

Yunho look down to where Mingi is sucking him off and he moans again seeing the view as he grab Mingi's hair. Mingi suck on Yunho's cock, bobbing his head up and down and when Yunho had look down and grab his hair, Mingi look at Yunho and smirk making Yunho blush harder and pouts. "D-don't tease me!" Mingi chuckle making a vibration around Yunho's cock and Yunho mewls letting his head fall on the pillow.

After a few more sucking, Yunho had started to buck his hip and Mingi had to hold his waist preventing him from moving. "M-min.. I'm c-close.." Yunho says shakily and Mingi instantly stops making Yunho whine and look down. "W-why did you stop? I was so close.."

Mingi kisses Yunho's inner thigh gently, saying "Not yet bub." making Yunho shudder and whine. Mingi continues kissing Yunho's inner thighs, licks Yunho's head making him jump out of pleasure before going lower until Yunho's pulsing hole. Without warning, Mingi thrust his tongue into Yunho's wet slick hole making Yunho roll his eyes to the back of his head and moan.

Mingi keeps on thrusting his tongue in and out of Yunho's hole and after a few minutes, Yunho suddenly arches his back, both of his hands clutching the bed sheets and moans uncontrollably, white seeds gushing out staining his stomach and chest. Mingi keeps on thrusting his tongue until Yunho is calm from his high, his body deflates on the bed while he's trying to suck in the oxygen that he desperately needs.

Mingi gently runs his hand on Yunho's head as he waits for Yunho to calm down. Yunho takes a few deep breaths and looks over to Mingi. "M-mingi?" "Yes baby?" "S-should I still feel like I want m-more..?" Mingi arch one of his eyebrows, "What do you mean? How are you feeling right now?"

"I still want you.."

Mingi smirks at Yunho making the omega blush that he hides his face with his arms making Mingi laugh and pull Yunho's arms away from his face, "Don't hide baby. If you want more, I'll give you more." says Mingi and he kisses Yunho on the lips. Yunho moans in the kiss, his eyes close as he wraps his arm around Mingi's neck, pulling the alpha closer.

They had been kissing for a few minutes and Mingi started to roam his hands on Yunho's body, making Yunho squirm. Mingi breaks the kiss as he kisses Yunho's jaw, down to his neck, his collarbone and sucks on it a bit before he goes back to kiss Yunho on the lips. While they were kissing, Mingi slowly parted Yunho's leg and fondled Yunho's cock and balls making the omega moans in their kiss.

Yunho gasps in the kiss when Mingi pushes a finger inside his hole and moans when Mingi starts to thrust his finger in and out slowly. Slick keeps coming out that Mingi had no trouble prepping Yunho open as he easily slid the second fingers in and the third fingers in a few minutes later. 

Yunho had turned into a moaning mess and when Mingi bent his fingers a bit while he's thrusting in Yunho's hole and found that one nerve of the bundle, Yunho sees stars that he arch his back and moans brokenly.

Mingi smirks as he finally finds what he was looking for and keeps abusing the said bundle making Yunho's moans becoming louder and louder that Mingi had to kiss him to quiet him down. After a few minutes, Mingi pulls out his fingers making Yunho whines as he feels empty but he wants more, "M-mingi... Want you..". Mingi kisses Yunho as he aligns his cock towards Yunho's hole and slowly pushes his cock inside the pulsing hole.

Yunho gasp loudly and grabbing Mingi's arm before biting his lips. Mingi stop halfway as Yunho is trembling fearing that he hurt the omega. "Baby? Are you alright? Should I stop?" Mingi says as he slowly pull his cock out but Yunho had quick to stop him by clenching his holes in attempt to stop Mingi from pulling out and earned a grunt from Mingi as the pressure gives pleasure to his hard cock. "N-no! D-don't pull out! J-just g-get in slowly p-please.. I didn't e-expect for you to be this b-big.." Mingi nodded his head and peppering Yunho with kisses while he slowly push in again.

Mingi stops moving after he is fully in and whispers sweet nothing to Yunho while gently wiping Yunho's tears away. Yunho had to control his breathing and after a few deep breaths and kisses from Mingi, he moved his hips a bit experimenting and moaned as a wave of pleasure coursing through him. "M-move p-please" says Yunho and Mingi oblige moving slowly.

Mingi keeps on thrusting in and out slowly for a few minutes and starts to move a little bit faster when Yunho's moaning becomes faster and louder. After a while, Mingi grabs Yunho's left leg and puts it on his shoulder before thrusting deep inside and smirks when Yunho moans loudly with his back arch and he's fisting the bed sheets.

Mingi keeps on thrusting at the prostate never missing it making Yunho a trembling moaning mess and when Yunho's moan gets higher in pitch, Mingi grabs Yunho's neglected cock and strokes it at the same pace as his thrusting.

"M-min! A-ah! Too m-much! I c-can't- ah!"

Yunho cums. His vision turns white as he bucks his hips and arch his back, white seeds pumping out of his cock onto his stomach, chest and Mingi's hand as Mingi grunts but keeps thrusting until he moans deeply before pulling out and releasing his cum on Yunho's stomach.

Mingi stroked Yunho's hair gently after coming down from his high and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel and a dry towel to clean Yunho up. Yunho is on the bed panting a bit but he is finally sated and getting sleepy that he didn't move a finger, only closes his eyes. He jumps a little when he feels something cold on his stomach and sees Mingi gently wipe all the cum and slicks from his body before drying him and going to the bathroom again.

Yunho realizes that he had once again closed his eyes when he felt fingers threading through his locks and a gentle voice asking, "How are you feeling baby?". Yunho hum and open his eyes smiling while Mingi slide in next to him and pull up the blanket that was thrown nearly at the end of the bed and once he's properly lying down next to Yunho, Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest and wrap his arm around Mingi's waist, "I'm good. Thank you Min." says Yunho and Mingi kiss his head before he too closes his eyes.

"I love you." says Yunho softly after a few minutes of silence and Mingi opens his eyes, looking down to his chest and smiles widely before he tilts Yunho's chin so Yunho faces him and kisses his lips. "I love you too baby." says Mingi and both of them drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

The manager had canceled all of their schedules for a week until Yunho was deemed fine and not in heat anymore and helping them by giving food and water. They ended up staying for another week to complete their Japan promotion and Yunho is relieved and happy when all of his members and ATINY are fine with him being an omega and mated to Mingi.

\----

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I'm sorry if it's bad >.<


End file.
